Bokutachi no Shiro
Bokutachi no Shiro (僕たちの城, Bokutachi no shiro) là bài hát kết thúc trong game Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone bản Raimei và là bài hát kết thúc thứ ba trong anime phần Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka), Tsurugi Kyousuke (CV: Oohara Takashi), Shindou Takuto (CV: Saiga Mitsuki), Nishizono Shinsuke (CV: Tomatsu Haruka), Kirino Ranmaru (CV:Kobayashi Yuu) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:'Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Bài hát có lời hay, trong sáng, hồn nhiên. Thể hiện sự đoàn kết, tinh thần của toàn đội Chrono Storm trong quyết tâm cứu lấy bóng đá. Bài hát cũng đồng thời thể hiện những kỉ niệm không thể nào quên, những ngày đáng nhớ trong những chuyến hành trình. Bài hát cũng đồng thời thể hiện sự luyến tiếc khi phải chia tay của những người bạn và để lại một cảm xúc lay động người nghe. Đúng vậy, cho dù có ở bất cứ nơi nào, bất cứ thời đại nào, thì những gì trải qua luôn để lại những điểu quý giá trong lòng mỗi người. Và với một tình bạn cao đẹp, bất cứ ai cũng có thể xây dựng nên một kho tàng quý giá lưu giữ những cảm xúc bạn bè đó như một lâu đài tuyệt đẹp của những vì sao luôn mơ mộng trên những tầng mây cao. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' ここから見える景色 ここまで来るいつもの道 いろんな思い出を積み重ね 今、胸にそびえたつ 僕たちの城 みんなで一緒に 過ごした日々 泣いた日も笑った日も全部 かけがえのないもの 神童拓人 : これから何が待っていようと 雾野兰丸 : ひとりじゃないよ怖くないよ 剣城京介 :離ればなれになったとしても 松風天馬 : 絆でつくった城はなくならない 思い出が埋め尽くし このままここにいたいけど 春風がつくしを揺らす頃 さよならの手も揺れる ここで覚えた勇気 元気をくれたこの景色 いつまでもずっと忘れないよ どこからでも見える 僕たちの城 みんなでひとつの 石コロを 蹴飛ばしながら帰った道 寄り道したあの場所 西園信助 :悲しい時は 励ましてくれた 神童拓人 :嬉しい時は 喜んでくれた 松風天馬 :僕をいつも待っててくれた 剣城京介 :言えなかった「いつもありがとう」 いつの日か恩返し 大切な人にしたいから 春風が次に吹く頃には 今より成長していたい ここから見える景色 いつものみんなの笑顔 たとえ、遠く遠く離れても 胸の中輝く 僕たちの城 'Bản Romaji' koko kara mieru keshiki koko made kuru itsumo no michi iron na omoide wo tsumi kasane ima, mune ni sobie tatsu bokutachi no shiro minna de issho ni sugoshita hibi naita hi mo waratta hi mo zenbu kakegae no nai mono Shindou Takuto : kore kara nani ga matteiyou to Kirino Ranmaru : hitori ja nai yo kowaku nai yo Tsurugi Kyousuke :'hanarebanare ni natta to shitemo 'Matsukaze Tenma : kizuna de tsukutta shiro wa naku naranai omoide ga umetsukushi kono mama koko ni itai kedo harukaze ga tsukushi wo yurasu koro sayonara no te mo yureru koko de oboeta yuuki genki wo kureta kono keshiki itsumademo zutto wasurenai yo doko kara demo mieru bokutachi no shiro minna de hitotsu no ishiKORO wo ketobashi nagara kaetta michi yorimichi shita ano basho Nishizono Shinsuke :kanashii toki wa hagemashite kureta Shindou Takuto :'ureshii toki wa yorokonde kureta 'Matsukaze Tenma :'boku wo itsumo mattete kureta 'Tsurugi Kyousuke :'ienakatta “itsumo arigatou” itsu no hi ka ongaeshi taisetsu na hito ni shitai kara harukaze ga tsugi ni fuku koro ni wa ima yori seishou shite itai koko kara mieru keshiki itsumo no minna no egao tatoe, tooku tooku hanaretemo mune no naka kagayaku bokutachi no shiro 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ The scenery we can see from here The path we always took to get here Pile up all sorts of memories Now, stand proudly over it Our castle These days we all spent together The days we laughed and the days we cried They’re all irreplaceable Shindou Takuto : No matter what awaits us from now on Kirino Ranmaru : I’m not alone, I’m not afraid Tsurugi Kyousuke :'Even if we go our separate ways 'Matsukaze Tenma : The castle we built with our bonds won’t go away Our memories are buried deep within us I want to stay like this, but The spring breeze will wave the horsetails Our hands of farewells will also wave The courage we gained here This scenery that cheered us up No matter where we are, we’ll never forget it We can see it from anywhere Our castle The single stone we all kicked around On the path we went home to That place where we took detours Nishizono Shinsuke :You cheered me up in sorrowful times Shindou Takuto :'You were happy for me in cheerful times 'Matsukaze Tenma :'You always waited for me 'Tsurugi Kyousuke :'I wasn’t able to tell you “thanks for everything” I want to repay someday I want to keep you precious to me So the next time the spring breeze blows by I want to have grown up more than I am now The scenery we can see from here We can see everyone’s usual smiles Even if we’re far distances apart Our chests will shine brightly Our castle 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ Nào nào hãy cùng với nhau nhìn Luôn luôn hiện ra những con đường đưa ta tới đây Nào hãy dùng những kỉ niệm tuyệt vời này để xây dựng nên Và cùng nhau bay vút lên bằng cả trái tim mình Lâu đài của chúng ta Từng ngày chúng ta ở bên nhau đang dần dần trôi qua Đó cũng là những ngày vui và những ngày buồn Mà không ai có thể nào quên. Shindou Takuto : Tuy rằng không biết được cái gì đang chờ đợi mình phía trước Kirino Ranmaru : Nhưng tại sao tôi phải sợ hãi chứ khi tôi không hề đơn độc Tsurugi Kyousuke :'Mặc dù cho có phải cách xa nhau đến đâu đi chăng nữa 'Matsukaze Tenma : Thì lâu đài tôi xây lên bằng tình bạn của chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ biến mất Vì nó chứa đầy những kỉ niệm Khiến tôi muốn mãi mãi ở lại trong nó mà thôi Nhưng rồi khi ngọn gió mùa xuân bắt đầu đi qua chúng ta Chỉ còn có thể giữ lại và chào tạm biệt nhau Sự dũng cảm tôi đã học được trong những chuyến đi Và những gì ở nơi đây sẽ truyền cho tôi thêm sức mạnh Để mãi mãi không bao giờ tôi có thể quên được nó Để tôi ngắm nhìn nó từ mọi phương trời Lâu đài của chúng ta Như một viên sỏi nhỏ bé lăn theo bước chân mọi người Cho những suy nghĩ thoáng qua trên con đường trở về Đến những nơi đã đi qua Nishizono Shinsuke :Đã ai ủi động viên tôi trong những lúc khó khăn 'Shindou Takuto :'Cùng nhau chia sẻ những niềm vui trong những lúc hạnh phúc 'Matsukaze Tenma :'Vẫn mãi mãi luôn luôn chờ đợi chúng ta ở nơi này 'Tsurugi Kyousuke :'Nhưng không bao giờ nói một lời "cảm ơn vì tất cả những gì đã trôi qua" Dù rất muốn đền đáp cho mọi thứ Nhưng tôi muốn trở thành một con người thật đặc biệt Để khi ngọn gió mùa xuân rồi lại thổi qua con lắc thêm một lần nữa Tôi muốn mình thêm trưởng thành hơn bây giờ Để khi nhìn về từ nơi này đây Lại nở những nụ cười vui vẻ thật sự như trước đây Dù cho có thể sẽ phải trở thành những vì sao ở cách xa nhau Nhưng trái tim chúng ta vẫn luôn tỏa sáng Lâu đài của chúng ta Video thumb|left|300px Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Âm nhạc